Cloud Walker
by Russell Scottie
Summary: When the medicine cats have all died out, the leaders are given this prophecy from StarClan: "When darkness covers the stars, only the ones who walks among the clouds can save the Clans." Who is this Cloud Walker? And how can he give the Clans back their medicine cats?
1. Chapter 1

**Another story? Yes, another. I came up with this idea during the blackout.**

**Cloud Walker**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader : **Thornstar – Large pale golden tom with orange eyes

**Deputy : **Spiderfang – black tom with white chest and green eyes

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

**Medicine Cat : ** NONE

**Warriors : **Whiskertail – wiry brown tom with amber eyes

Darkfur – gray-black she-cat with yellow eyes

Mistyclaw – pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbittail – pale dusky brown-gray tom with white bobtail and green eyes

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

Leopardfang – spotted golden tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Streampaw_

Nightclaw – black tom with white toes and blue eyes

**Queens : **Frostflower – white she-cat with green eyes

_Kits: Pregnant_

Whitefern – pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with a white tail, legs, chest, and green eyes

_Kits: Spottedkit and Goldenkit_

**Apprentices : ** Streampaw – silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes

Redpaw – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Littlepaw – dusky brown tom with amber eyes

**Kits : **Spottedkit – pale spotted golden tom with blue eyes

Goldenkit – ginger-gold tabby and white tom with orange eyes

**Elders : **Flowerpelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Blacknose – white tom with black patches and green eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader : **Longstar – long-legged black tabby tom with a long tail and pale green eyes

**Deputy : **Rushingbreeze – pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat : ** NONE

**Warriors : **Ravenflower – gray-black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Tallfern – pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Grayfang – gray tom with darker gray spots and amber eyes

Pineclaw – dark brown tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Fernpaw_

Featherfur – pale silver-gray tom with blue eyes

Barkpelt – wiry brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens : **Greeneye – pale ginger she-cat with one green eye

_Kits: Rosekit and Jaykit_

**Apprentices : **Fernpaw – dark diluted calico with green eyes

Tinypaw – small pale tabby tom with blue eyes

**Kits : **Rosekit – pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Jaykit – pale blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Elders : **Willowbark – brown tom with green eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader : **Minnowstar – diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Deputy : **Streamfur – gray she-cat with silvery stripes and blue eyes

_Apprentice: Fishpaw_

**Medicine Cat : **NONE

**Warriors : **Crowpelt – black tom with green eyes

Pebblestream – silvery-blue she-cat with golden eyes

_Apprentice: Finchpaw_

Stripedfur – dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Russetfrost – ginger tom with icy-blue eyes

Tigerclaw – dark brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Redheart – dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens : **Brightflower – ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

_Kits: Runningkit_

Yellowfern – pale yellow she-cat with green eyes

_Kits: Petalkit and Sandkit_

**Apprentices : **Finchpaw – pale brown tom with yellow eyes

Fishpaw – pale gray she-cat with green-blue eyes

**Kits : **Petalkit – calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Sandkit – pale sandy brown tom with orange eyes

Runningkit – pale tabby tom with amber eyes

**Elders : **Lilypetal – dark calico she-cat with blue eyes

Duststorm – dusty brown tom with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader : **Silverstar – silvery blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes

_Apprentice: Spiderpaw_

**Deputy : **Breezetalon – black tom with white tail, paws, chest, and green eyes

**Medicine Cat : **NONE

**Warriors : **Runningstream – blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawktalon – pale brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Lionclaw – pale golden tabby tom with orange eyes

Iceclaw – white tom with icy-blue eyes

Bluefang – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Stormfrost – blue-gray tom with icy-blue eyes

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

**Queens : **Lightpelt – pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits: Frostkit and Tallkit_

**Apprentices : **Spiderpaw – dark brown tom with orange eyes

Graypaw – light gray she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw – black she-cat with green eyes

**Kits : **Frostkit – white tom with gray paws and yellow eyes

Tallkit – long-legged black-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Elders : **Swiftclaw – black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Littlefang – small beige tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Reedfur – wiry ginger tom with gray eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Cloud – white tom with light gray splotches and sky-blue eyes; loner

Leaf – light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes; loner

Copper – dark golden tom with golden eyes; rogue

Amber – pale golden she-cat with amber eyes; rogue

King – large brown tabby tom with amber eyes; kittypet

Queen – blue-gray she-cat with light gray eyes; kittypet

Knight – silver-gray tom with blue eyes; kittypet

Rook – black tom with amber eyes; kittypet

Pawn – little pale yellow tabby with green eyes; kittypet

. . . .

Thornstar, leader of ThunderClan, gazed up at the half-moon rising in the sky. The large tom was at MoonPool waiting for the other leaders to show up. This was a meeting he wished not to happen as it meant the last medicine cat had died.

The leaders had met when the first medicine cat, RiverClan's, died to decided what to do next. Before one of the other medicine cats could begin training a RiverClan cat to become the next RiverClan medicine cat, ShadowClan's medicine cat and apprentice was attacked and killed by a badger while gathering herbs. Soon WindClan's medicine cat fell ill and not long after that, ThunderClan's medicine cat fell ill too. ThunderClan's medicine cat was the first to pass, and just a quarter moon ago, WindClan's medicine cat died.

The leaders of the four Clans decided at a Gathering to meet at MoonPool at the half-moon, the time medicine cats normally came to speak with StarClan, when the last medicine cat died. Though the leaders had tried countless times before to speak to their warrior ancestors, StarClan was silent. The four leaders thought now would be different and StarClan would speak to them.

Thornstar look up when the sound of paws met his ears. It was Longstar, leader of WindClan.

"Any sign of Silverstar or Minnowstar?" Longstar asked as he settled down next to Thornstar.

"No," Thornstar shook his head.

Longstar growled, "They better show up or we will start this meeting without them."

"No need for that, Longstar," a smooth voice answered.

The two toms looked up to see Minnowstar, leader of RiverClan, coming toward them with Silverstar, leader of ShadowClan, following her.

"It's about time," hissed Longstar.

"Lets start this thing," mewed Silverstar as she sat down between Thornstar and Minnowstar by the MoonPool.

The other leaders agreed and leaned down to drink the cold waters of MoonPool before falling asleep.

Thornstar opened his eyes and found himself still at MoonPool, but it was different; he was now surrounded by starry cats along with Longstar, Silverstar, and Minnowstar.

"Welcome, leaders of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan," the StarClan cats greeted them.

"Wind!" Longstar shouted as he spotted the founder of his Clan in the group of starry cats.

"Shadow!" Silverstar mewed in shock as she too saw the founder of her Clan.

"River!" Minnowstar meowed.

Thornstar looked at the starry cats and couldn't help mewing, "Thunder!" when he saw the ThunderClan founder.

The Clan founders looked to the leaders and spoke as one, "When darkness covers the stars, only the one who walks among the clouds can save the Clans."

And with that, the four leaders awoke at their MoonPool with the half-moon sinking in the sky.

"A prophecy!" Minnowstar exclaimed.

"How's a prophecy going to help us? We need medicine cats, not prophecies!" Longstar growled.

"Maybe we need to fulfill this prophecy in order to get medicine cats for our Clans?" Silverstar mewed.

"Perhaps this Cloud Walker in the prophecy is the key," Thornstar suggested.

"Thornstar is right, we need to find this Cloud Walker," Minnowstar meowed.

"Fine! We find the Cloud Walker, but if he doesn't show, WindClan find their own way to get a new medicine cat," Longstar said.

"Then it is agreed," mewed Silverstar. "We search for the Cloud Walker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cloud Walker**

A white-and-gray cat padded onto the moor and looked up at the sky, purring with content when he saw the light blue of the sky and the lazy white puffy clouds drifting by.

A yowl caught his attention and he turned back to the moor, spotting three cats racing toward him.

"Intruder! What are you doing in WindClan's territory?" the largest cat, a dark brown tom, yowled at the white-and-gray cat, when they came upon him.

"Speak, loner," growled a gray tom with darker gray spots.

"I'm just passing through," the white-and-gray loner mewed. "Did you say this was WindClan's territory?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the gray tom hissed.

"Grayfang, Pineclaw! Look at his splotches! They look like clouds," chirped the little diluted calico she-cat.

"Hush, Fernpaw," the brown tom, Pineclaw, snapped at the young cat.

"Just curious," answered the loner.

"Then be curious elsewhere," the gray tom, Grayfang, told him.

"Now leave," Pineclaw hissed.

"Can't he stay? He looks nice," Fernpaw asked the warriors.

"No," Pineclaw said.

"We're not like ThunderClan, who lets outsides join their Clan," Grayfang told the apprentice.

"We'll take you to the border, loner. We better not see from you again after that," Pineclaw growled.

The white-and-gray loner nodded and followed the three WindClan cats to the border.

"Now don't come back!" Grayfang hissed.

The loner didn't say anything, just waved his tail in farewell as he walked over the border. As he walked away he thought he heard Pineclaw meow, "I hope ThunderClan likes our present."

The loner was deep into the forest when another group of cats stopped him. This group was made up of three warriors and one apprentice.

"Stop right there, loner," a black tom with a white chest commanded.

The white-and-gray cat stopped and looked at the Clan cats. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Yes, you are in ThunderClan's territory," the black tom mewed.

"You were coming from WindClan's territory. Did they chase you over?" a gray-black she-cat asked. "They are always chasing loners and rogues onto our territory."

"I did meet some WindClan cats, but they didn't chase me," the loner admitted.

"That's unusual," a wiry brown tom mewed.

"What are we going to do with him, Spiderfang?" a ginger she-cat asked.

Spiderfang, the black tom, looked at the loner closely. "We will take him to Thornstar," he finally meowed.

"Come along, loner," the wiry brown tom mewed as the group began to move.

The loner followed silently, watching the Clan cats.

"Don't worry, loner," the ginger she-cat mewed. "Thornstar is a fair leader. I'm Redpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan, by the way. And that is Whiskertail and Darkfur and of course our deputy and my mentor, Spiderfang. What's you name, loner?"

"Cloud, my name is Cloud."

**Why chapter so short? Because I didn't feel like writing more for this chapter; this chapter was just to introduce Cloud, a main character in the story.**

**Is Cloud the Cloud Walker? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**


End file.
